Kyou Yahagi
Kyou Yahagi is a minor antagonist in the Cardfight!! Vanguard anime. Biography Anime Biography Kyou first appears in Episode 27. He taunted Kai about his skills being equal to Ren's and said that if he defeated Kai, he would be stronger than Ren and would become the leader of Team Asteroid. Kyou nearly defeated Kai by stopping his Dragonic Overlord's "Eternal Flame" skill, but Kai used it again and crushed Kyou. Ren, mad at his team's tarnished record, used his powers to punish Kyou. After his defeat, he was fired from Foo Fighters due to being weak. He told himself that he quit and that it didn't matter since he could join any other team. Unfortunately, other teams rejected him because his acceptance would attract Foo Fighter's attention. When Kyou saw Ren winning the National Championship, he swore to take revenge, while appearing insane. Afterwards, he found other members of Foo Fighters who were fired and. formed Team Avengers, with the objective of taking revenge against Ren. As the leader of Team Avengers, Kyou made it to the finals of the Regional Championship; even defeating Team Handsome. During the match between Team Avengers and Team Q4, Kyou wanted to fight against Kai but Aichi offered to fight against him instead. Using his newly developed PSY Qualia, Aichi predicted that he would win with "Young Pegasus Knight". Kyou quickly noticed that Aichi's fighting style is very similar, if not exactly the same, as Ren's, causing him to constantly panic and focus on defeating "Pegasus Knight" rather than winning. Aichi defeated Kyou with Pegasus Knight as he predicted, causing him to collapse again in defeat. Afterwards, he tried to convince his team to go to another regional tournament and reach the nationals, but they were stopped by Team Brilliant Stars who told them that they should just have disappeared. What happened to them later is unknown. He appeared again during the National Championship finals to laugh at Kiriya Bidou because he suffered the same fate. He briefly appeared once more during the final round of the National Championships to watch the final battle between Aichi Sendou and Ren Suzugamori Season 2: Kyou appeared once again during Season 2 in Episode 77. He dressed like a yeti so he could drag the attention of people and fight them and win an invitation for the VF circuit. He battled Kai using his new limit break card, Demonic Lord Dudley Emperor. An avalanche was about to strike Kai and Kyou and the members of team avengers insisted that he should give up with the duel and run away, but he didn't accept to finish the fight because of an avalanche. In the end he lost to Kai and he got saved by him. Kyou also appears briefly in Episode 83, training on the island where Daigo appears. Kyou next appeared in Episode 94 and fights Leon Soryu with his new Megacolony deck, but loses again. His final plan to enter the VF circuit was to ambush Team Unknown and take their place, but his plan was foiled when he lost against Joker X (Testu). Season 3: Kyou and his team plotted to enter the VF High School championship disguised as Fukuhara students, but when they arrived they found Ren fighting against Reversed Fukuhara students and end fighting against them in Ren's place. After defeating all Reversed students, Bidou appears still Reversed and challenges Kyou, immediately after they stand up their fist Vanguards, Ren and the rest of Team Asteroid appear, both Kyou and Bidou try to challenge Ren, but couldn't because they already started their current fight. Manga Biography Kyou is responsible for overtaking Kamui's old card shop, running out its customers and holding the shop hostage with his fight gloves. Kamui eventually brings Aichi back to face off with Kyou. In the manga he's painted as a more sympathetic character, with something of an inferiority complex and a desire to prove himself. Later on, he even appears friendly toward Aichi. Deck In the anime, Kyou uses a Spike Brothers deck, with a heavy focus on removing units from the field to superior call others. This lets him push a highly offensive game, making more attacks per turn than his opponents can. His primary rearguard is Sky Diver, which with assistance from Dudley Dan, can form a combo that superior calls multiple units in a turn. Meanwhile his favored vanguard is General Seifried, which superior calls the grade 3 Spike Brothers that it drive checks.http://vanguardus.blogspot.com.ar/2011/10/character-yahagi-kyou.html He has the habit of using the phrase "Ore-sama rides" ("the great me rides") when doing a ride like Kamui does, which always makes Kamui mad. In episode 94, however, he changes his deck to Megacolony, with Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle as the ace unit, in an attempt to counter Leon's Aqua force deck by stopping Basil from standing, though loses by running out of cards in his hand when he uses the Perfect Defense card that could have won him the game. First Season Second Season Spike Brothers deck: Megacolony deck: Third Season Manga In the manga Kyou uses a Murakumo/Nubatama deck, cutting down the enemy's hand size, but unlike Ninja Master M his particular deck focuses on preventing the opponent from riding. When his Left and Right Arrestors are at rest, the opponent's vanguard cannot stand; Kyou combines this with the skill of Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU, which stops his opponent from riding a grade 3. These effects were not maintained in the conversion from manga to TCG, and his Nubatama cards became their own separate clan, Murakumo. Battles Trivia Kyou resembles Suigetsu Hozuki from the Naruto series. References External Links http://vanguardus.blogspot.com.ar/2011/10/character-yahagi-kyou.html Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Spike Brothers Deck Users Category:Nubatama Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Megacolony Deck Users Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters